


Pretty Little Head

by Friedom



Series: Porn Snippets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedom/pseuds/Friedom
Summary: Kakashi and Obito like to play when they can find the time.A porn snippet I started ages ago for a friend, finished (?) up but unedited as a warm up.





	Pretty Little Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> Gifted to 'tuva cause they were the original prompter but also dedicated to sloan and Kiro.

There’s a bit of s spring in Obito’s step as he makes his way home from work. He got off early today from the mission desk and it means that he will have his first free afternoon to spend just with Kakashi in almost a month. They are both busy a lot, being high ranking ninja with missions and administrative responsibilities.

Still, Kakashi just got back from an A-rank yesterday and thus should be home and resting. He won’t be resting, Obito knows, but he will stay home as per their agreement after one too many instances of Obito worrying himself sick because Kakashi was reckless. It had taken a long argument, but in the end Kakashi agreed to limit himself to their flat as much as possible after strenuous missions.

Obito bounces up the steps to their door and pulls out the key when the door opens for him. Kakashi is standing on the doorstep, outfit as relaxed as he gets when planning to leave the house, looking up at him in surprise. It seems genuine; he’s not in mission-mode anymore then.

Once Obito gets over his surprise, he leans in to peck his boyfriend on the mask-covered mouth in greeting.

“Hey, where are you off to?” he asks, stepping around the man. Kakashi turns his head to watch him.

“I was just going to run to the grocery store, we’re out of milk. You got off early?” Obito hums in agreement, taking in the loose black pants and sleeveless turtleneck the other is sporting while he takes off his own shoes. He believes Kakashi, they got over most of the dishonesty issues way earlier in their relationship.

As he steps further into the hall, he calls, “Don’t take too long, sweetheart, we both have the afternoon off and I wouldn’t want to let the opportunity go to waste,” at his boyfriend’s retreating back. Kakashi freezes for a moment and Obito grins. ‘Sweetheart’ is a nickname they only ever use when initiating scenes. Kakashi will make the final decision, of course, but Obito can already read his answer in the look in his eye when he turns to meet his.

“Sure, I’ll be back in a flash,” he answers and then leaves, strides maybe a little faster and longer than usual.

Obito just shakes his head and steps into the living room. There he finds Kakashi‘s entire ninken pack sprawled on or around the couch. There’s a conspicuous empty spot in the middle that Kakashi had probably been occupying before. Obito’s grin turns fond.

“Hey, guys!” he greets his partner’s partners, reaching out to pet the nearest ones . “Sorry, but I think you’ll want to clear out soon.” Pakkun lifts his head to look at him with, suspicious. Obito just waggles his eyebrows and the pug huffs.

“Alright, brat, we’ll leave you two to it.” Pakkun sighs one more time before nudging the nin-dogs around him and then disappearing with a puff. The others follow with wildy varying levels of enthusiasm, some calling short greetings to him, until he is finally all alone in the apartment.

That Kakashi’s ninken know him and trust him with their master is a very humbling thought to Obito, not that he would ever tell anyone that.

As he walks into their bedroom to change and prepare, his mind is already whirring. So many possibilities, so many nice scenarios. What shall he do to his husband today...?

* * *

Kakashi is a panting, bushing mess.

He’s absolutely beautiful.

Obito reaches out, cradles his face sweetly. He traces the edge of his scar with his thumb, before pressing it though his slightly open lips, pressing on his sharp canines a little.

Kakashi has been drooling for some time, starting when Obito made him suck his cock with a firm hand in his hair, leading him and not letting him up for breath just long enough to leave him feeling used, have him falling deeply into the scene without fail.

He could see the moment Kakashi gave himself to it body and soul, shoulders relaxing, eyes falling shut. It had sent a rush of love and arousal through him so strong he had had to pull Kakashi off of him so he wouldn’t come too quickly. Kakashi had whined, pulling against the hand still fisted in his silver hair a little to get back at his cock. Words had spilled forth from Obito’s mouth almost without his consent, telling his husband, his lovely lovely Kakashi just how pretty he looked like that, naked on the floor in front of Obito, collared and leashed like the good boy he was, so good, so pretty Kakashi, you look so sweet for me.

It had made him moan and squirm, pleased blush rising high on pale cheeks, dark eyes unfocused but aimed up through his lashes at Obito’s face. Reaching out had been only natural, running a now spit-slick thumb along Kakashi’s lips, tracing the spit tracks down to his chin, lifting it up further.

The leash is in Obito’s left hand, has been resting there since the beginning, holding it relaxed. He tugs at it now, making Kakashi straighten further. It makes his cock twitch prettily where it’s resting, untouched, on his thigh. He’s been hard pretty much since the collar came on, and he must be getting desperate by now, so Obito decides to take mercy.

“Come,” he instructs, turning to walk over to the sofa with quick strides, tugging Kakashi along on his leash. He crawls without having to be told to; the two of them had done this often enough already that Kakashi only ever broke rules with the intention of getting punished anymore.

Obito sat down in the middle of the sofa and patted his lap, wordlessly asking Kakashi to come up. His husband complied easily, scrambling up to straddle his thighs. Wrapping the leash around his fist a few times to shorten it, Obito used it to tug him down into a kiss, filthy and wet. Kakashi was too deep by now to do much, but he was happy to let himself be kissed, responding lazily and whining as his hips twitched needily, wanting to rub himself on Obito but aware he wasn’t allowed.

He smoothed a hand down his side, gentling him but not lingering, instead reaching for the neglected cock between his spread thighs. Kakashi broke away from the kiss to groan brokenly into his mouth, still held close by the leash. Obito started stroking him, hard and fast, and it didn’t take long for Kakashi to start trembling, moaning and whining openly until he fell forward to bury his face in Obito’s neck.

Letting go of the leash, Obito instead stroked his hair, murmuring more praise and compliments into his husband’s ear, soothing him in counterpoint to his hand, still uncompromising on his dick.

Kakashi bit down a little when he came, teeth probably leaving tiny punctures in Obito’s top, but he didn’t care right then. He held his husband, still murmuring to him, until he came down a little, relaxing in his arms once more.

Then he reached for the lube. He hadn’t cum yet, and fucking Kakashi when he was already loose and relaxed from a prior orgasm was one of his favourite ways to have sex with him. He always whimpered so prettily.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the beginning I was planning to make this like 10k or so of almost pure pet play smut, but that didn't ever happen so instead I decided to give it what I had as a warm up when people suggested kakaobi.


End file.
